The Patched Up Hole
by CaelahRae
Summary: He hated being compared to his brother. In fact, he actually almost hated him. Almost.


" _Why can't_ _ **you**_ _be more like_ **him** _?!" She asked, pointing a perfectly manicured finger between the two brothers. "Because I'm_ _ **not**_ _him!" Alvin said, his voice cracking as angry tears welled up in his eyes._

That was the fight they had. That was why a certain chipmunk had climbed his backyard tree, and was now sitting in it, quietly sobbing into his hands like there was no tomorrow.

Alvin wasn't one to cry easily, but this particular squabble was a bit more emotional than any other one he'd had with her. _Her._ He couldn't bring himself to, he didn't even want to say her name.

He felt that he'd been more than patient with her, but really, he knew he hadn't. He had teased her, stood her up on dates, and as a result of that, on one or two occasions, she had gotten so angry and tired of him that she had slapped him. Most often times, the two would fire insults and rude comments back and forth at each other, then Alvin would find a way to make it up later, but this fight was different. This fight involved his brother.

Usually, Simon would be under Alvin's spotlight, being known as 'one of Alvin's brothers,' or in some occasions, 'yeah, him-you know, what's his name'. In spite of all of that, he hadn't done anything to get back at Alvin, until that one day when Brittany came to him, her face red and wet from crying.

 _Flashback to 2 hours earlier_

Simon was relaxing in the front porch hammock, when Brittany climbed the stairs. Without looking up from his book, he started to say, "If you're looking for Alvin, he's not ho-"

"I don't want to talk to him…I-I came to talk to you." Brittany sniffed, wiping her face with her sleeve.

Simon sat up with a raised eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I-I…just need some advice."

"Let's not stay here; how would you prefer to take a short walk around the park instead?" Brittany nodded as Simon led her down the stairs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I just don't understand why he acts this way so much. Am I seriously not worth anything to him?"

"I'm almost positive he thinks more highly of you than he claims to acknowledge, but even then, simply because of who he is, you're bound to be disappointed in him more than once."

Brittany sighed. "Yeah, I know. After all the times he's let me down, I almost don't even want to trust him anymore…he doesn't….deserve it!"

Simon nodded knowingly. "It can take a great amount of time to build up trust, but only seconds to tear it down."

"You always know just what to say…" Brittany looked up, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"You're my friend, Brittany. I'd much rather not see you hurt on account of my foolish, arrogant brother. As a matter of fact, I'd actually be honored if you and I could spend more time together. Should it have to end in one short afternoon?"

Brittany's eyes sparkled as she replied, "No, I'd love to hang out with you more! How about we go to dinner and a movie tomorrow?"

Simon blinked in surprise, however, he pulled himself together enough to smile back at her. "Sounds w-wonderful. Pick you up at 7 then?"

"Great! See you tomorrow, Si!"

Simon sighed thoughtfully as he watched her leave the park. _Wow, she wanted to spend more time with him? Well, he did suggest being together more…but now she wanted to go on…a date? No, no, Simon, that's not what this is. It's just two friends going to dinner and a movie. Right?_ Simon shook his head as he too left the park.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brittany was walking with a huge smile on her face, until she walked around the corner and bumped into him. Ugh, _he_ was the last person she wanted to see right now, but somehow, she managed to keep a smile on her face.

"What's goin' on, sweet cheeks?" Alvin smugly asked, using the name he knew Brittany hated.

"Oh, nothing, just on my way home." Brittany calmly replied.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Oh I see."

Brittany smiled up at him. "Mhm. Now if you would kindly get out of my way, I'll talk to _you_ later." She shoved past Alvin, who now looked very confused, humming to herself as she continued to her house.

The red-clad chipmunk was shocked. Why didn't she get mad when he called her by the name she absolutely hated? Alvin shook it off, deciding to not bother himself anymore about it as he went back to the skate park.

Brittany's younger sister was quick to open the door as she saw her walking up to the front porch. "So what happened? What did he say?" Eleanor was bouncing on her toes. Brittany laughed. " _He_ didn't say anything yet, Ellie…" Eleanor stopped bouncing and sighed in frustration. "Well, when _is_ something going to happen?" Brittany giggled. "Tomorrow night when I get taken to dinner and a movie!" Both sisters squealed and hugged each other as they went to find Jeanette.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Simon was in a cheerful mood as he reached his house. Grabbing his forgotten book off of the hammock, he went inside, was greeted by Theodore, who was helping Dave make dinner, and bounded up the stairs into his room. Carefully setting the book down, he noticed a picture of Brittany laying on the floor halfway under Alvin's bed. Bending down, he picked up the frame and saw that the glass covering the picture was cracked, and some of the pieces were missing. Safely assuming that Alvin had gotten into an argument with Brittany, came home angry and had thrown the picture down, Simon decided to keep the picture, so he picked it up and tucked it securely into his book.

A few minutes later, Alvin bounded into the room, dropping his skateboard, and racing back downstairs just as Dave called the boys for dinner. On his way down to the table, an unusually mischievous smirk grew on Simon's face. He knew _exactly_ what to do with that picture.

As the chipmunks were getting ready for bed, Alvin tapped Simon's shoulder.

"Have you, uh…noticed Britt acting kinda weird?"

Simon chuckled at Alvin's oh-so-not-nonchalant question. "As a matter of fact…no, I haven't. Have you been having problems with her again?"

Alvin's eyes widened. "What?! N-no, I was just….wondering if something seemed a little off about her."

"Aww, you must mean the fact that she left you for someone else, and is perfectly happy with her decision…" Simon sickeningly responded.

"Is there something I should know?" Alvin growled back.

Simon smirked. "Maybe there is….but honestly, I think that if there was something she wanted you to know, she would have told you. Anyways, goodnight!" Simon turned off the bathroom light, walked into their room and closed the door behind him.

Alvin opened his mouth to say something, then he closed it again. He soon made his way to bed as well, and upon reaching it, he flopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling. _Maybe Simon was right._ He glanced over to his brother's bed, hearing nothing but soft snoring. He sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, he had fought with Brittany not too long ago. _That one little fight didn't mean it's over…did it? She couldn't have been THAT mad…right?_

Alvin covered his face with his pillow, attempting to clear his head of thoughts of his 'girlfriend.' Simon, across the room in his own bed, was re-counting the plan in his head of how he was going to get his brother back. _This was going to be good._

 _The next day_

Brittany was sitting at her vanity, humming to herself as she fluffed and brushed her hair. As the time got closer and closer to when Simon would be picking her up, she was getting more and more excited. _Wait a minute. Why am I freaking out so much? It's just Simon…and we're just going to hang out as friends…right?_ Sighing to herself, she padded over to her closet to find an outfit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Theo, have you seen that picture of Brittany I had earlier? I can't find it!" Alvin yelled upstairs.

"Nope! Haven't seen it since yesterday!" The chubby chipmunk called back.

Alvin stomped up the stairs into their bedroom. "I swear I looked…hey, where are you goin'?" Simon was in the middle of rolling up the sleeves on his blue collared shirt.

"Out with a friend. If I don't run into him on the way out, tell Dave I should be back in a little while. Thanks!" Simon jogged down the stairs and out the front door before Alvin could ask him anymore questions.

Alvin looked at Theo with a raised eyebrow. Theo smiled and shrugged, going back to talking to Eleanor on the phone. Alvin sighed. _Why is everyone acting so WEIRD?! And why don't I know anything about this?_

Brittany sighed contentedly as Simon walked her up to her front porch. "Simon, you are such a gentleman. I mean, Alvin's taken me out before, but I don't know, there's a lot more that I admire in you, than I EVER have in him…"

"Is one of the reasons because I have a car?" Simon jokingly asked.

Brittany laughed. "Sure, that's one of the main reasons!"

They both shared a good laugh as Brittany climbed the stairs. Looking back, she smiled. "I really, really had a good time tonight. Thank you…" Simon nodded in return. "Anything for my friend. Au revoir!"

Brittany waved as the chipmunk walked back to his car. A blush came to her cheeks as she realized, _I might like him as more than a friend…I-I might even love him!_ She quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind her, and running up the stairs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Simon drove home, he took it slow. He not only wanted some time to think, but also to ask himself some questions. _I should have known she was going to bring Alvin up at some point, but why wasn't I fazed, or even worried that he would…take her focus away from me? He still is my brother, but maybe this is going a little too far…I simply wanted to get revenge for him hurting her again; but I think neither me or her want our hearts to get too involved in this situation. I honestly am beginning to think that I might like her as more than a friend…I-I might even love her!_

Simon shook his head to clear his thoughts as he pulled into the Seville driveway. Maybe he should tell Alvin what was going on; but, then again….nah, he'd find out soon enough. Simon confidently walked into the house, determined to keep quiet about his plan.

Alvin, miraculously, had decided not to follow Simon when he left the house, but instead, made up his mind to bombard him with questions upon his return. However, the red-clad chipmunk had fallen asleep while he was waiting for Simon, and by the time he had woken up, Simon was already in bed, along with Theo. He was too tired to ask him tonight anyway, so he figured he'd ask him about it later.

Much to his misfortune, Simon was up and out of the house in the morning, before Alvin was awake. (Alvin had always protested that summer was a good time to sleep in.)

Brittany had met the bespectacled chipmunk right outside his house early that morning, and the two had gone off to spend the day together. Around noon, they decided to relax in the park, and unknown to them, Alvin was also there.

"Honestly, Si, I feel like we're almost best-friend-status now, don'tcha think?" The two chipmunks held hands as they rocked back and forth on the swings.

"I believe so!" Simon smiled. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Brittany…I-…y-you remember how we had planned to…get revenge on Alvin for hurting you again?" Brittany nodded, smirking.

Simon continued, taking a deep breath. "Well…I-I think it's working well…almost a little _too_ well…"

Brittany stopped swinging, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'too well'?"

Simon also stopped his swing, looking her straight in the eye. "I think…no, I know, that I've begun to enjoy you as more than a friend…a-almost as much as a…"

"Girlfriend?" Brittany finished for him. She smiled and nodded. _So it wasn't just me!_

"Simon, I've been feeling the exact same way about you…I just didn't know how to tell you…"

Simon's face relaxed into a smile of relief. "Well then, would you care to come to my house for dinner tonight?"

Brittany giggled. "So we can flaunt me in front of Alvin's face?! Sounds great!"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Noo….that's not what I meant…"

"I'd love to."

"You'd love to what?"

Both chipmunks jumped slightly, Brittany tightening her hold on Simon's hand.

"I was just telling him…"

"No…" Alvin put his hand up. "I heard you. But I really don't want to be seeing _your_ face at _my_ house anytime soon."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brittany angrily stood up.

Alvin ignored her, turning to Simon with a hurt, angry look on his face. "I know exactly where that picture is, and I'd like it back."

Simon smirked, handing it to his brother. "I had a feeling you would figure it out soon enough."

"But why would you do this to me?" Alvin shook his head.

Before Simon could answer, Brittany spoke. " _He_ didn't do anything to you, Alvin. This was _our_ idea to get you back for leaving me all those times. You never truly apologized for that, Alvin, and Simon had every right to comfort me. I came to him for advice about you. I think he knows you better than you even know yourself; that's why I chose him! He actually has a clue about life, unlike _someone_ we all know!"

Simon folded his arms, never taking his eyes off his brother.

"Why can't _you_ be more like _him_?" She asked, pointing a perfectly manicured finger between the two brothers.

"Because I'm _not_ him!" Alvin said, his voice cracking as angry tears welled up in his eyes.

Neither Brittany nor Simon said another word, and sharing a quick hug, they walked opposite directions and left Alvin alone.

 _Flashback to present_

Eventually, Alvin was exhausted, and had almost fallen asleep in the tree he was sitting in. His eyes opened as he remembered something Simon had told him; "It can take a great amount of time to build up trust, and only seconds to tear it down…" _Maybe he should've listened. He sure wouldn't be as lonely as he was right now if he had…oh well, there's always tomorrow._

Alvin looked up at the sky. It had been raining earlier, but now there was a beautiful sunset. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
